The other side
by Lampp
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are watching their descendants fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament when something odd appears in the sky. A black hole. They get pulled in and find a long-thought-dead race which has been twisted by blood thirst.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, then Vegeta would have gotten a bit more of what he deserved.

It was the third day of the World Martial Arts Tournament and the streets of Papaya Island were packed full with people, stands selling food and more people. There had been a break of an hour before the last fight and people were getting food and drinks after a couple of hours of non-stop fighting. Everyone was amazed that of all the people who had entered the tournament, it had been two little kids that came out into the finals. The more skeptical people thought it had been just a stroke of dumb luck but people who actually knew a bit about fighting knew that they were very skilled. The two fighters in question were actually getting to ready to face their biggest battle yet. Even though they'd known each other for most of their life, grew up together and trained together, they both were nervous. They were evenly matched and they both knew it.

'Fighters! Enter the ring.' The announcer's voice rang out so loud that even the birds high in the sky could hear it. The two kids emerged from the entrance to the actual fighting platform. Calmly walking beside each other, ignoring the cheering and booing people and only focusing on the fight they were about to fight. The fighters were quite a sight to behold, short and young as they were. One of them had hair that spiked every way, the other had hair as an angry flame with a widow's peak. No one in the audience had seen their hair ruffled in any way during the fighting. Silently they assumed their places on two different sides of the platform. Bowing first to themselves and then to the audience they assumed fighting stances. 'Three! Two!' The announcer counted down. 'One! Aaaaaaaand,' he paused for a moment. 'Start!' The two fighters shot to each other and started raining blows on the other which only ended up being deflected.

Meanwhile, high in the sky two others were watching the battle. They were high enough to not be able to be seen by the audience, but still low enough that they could watch the battle. 'Vegeta, they're starting!' Goku said excitedly. 'Yes Kakarot, thank you for stating the obvious.' The other saiyan spoke in a calm tone. 'Looks like my Junior is winning from yours!' Even though Goku was effectively sitting in air, he still managed to bounce up and down excitedly. _All these years, all that has happened and yet Kakarot can still act like a child. _Vegeta smiled inwardly.

Below the battle raged on. Though Vegeta Junior had suffered the first blow it was now his opponent that was being pushed back. Suddenly Goku Junior jumped towards the flame-haired fighter who steadied himself and closed his defense. But the kick he'd been expecting to his face never arrived there, instead it landed on his back, making him stumble forward and nearly off of the platform. Goku cheered, thinking his spawn had won, but the kick hadn't been enough to push the other fighter off of the platform, though he was dangerously close near its edge. Goku Jr. saw a flash of energy gathering in the other's fists, and sighed as it was quickly suppressed again. His ancestor laughed. 'Looks like your kid still has some self-control issues.' 'Yeah, like yours doesn't.' Vegeta smirked, never having taken his eyes off of the fight. 'I just saw him flashing his own energy blast after nearly being knocked out.' The flame-haired fighter had launched himself to Goku Jr., who hadn't been entirely prepared and started to pound him. He looked like a truck had run into his face. His opponent didn't look much better though, not after he'd managed to flip them over and it had been his turn to pummel someone into the ground. He got kicked off and landed flat on his back on the other side. Neither of them was getting up fast en it took them a while before they were stood upright again. They took a moment, gauging each other before moving towards each other. However, before they could start the fight again they paused, looking upwards at the sky.

Vegeta growled and launched himself at Goku, pushing him out of the way of something purple. 'Still don't watch your surroundings I see, Kakarot.' He growled. The energy blast had come out of something black behind them that was growing bigger. Looking closely, the saiyan could see people moving on the other side, and – Vegeta's eyes widened in shock – preparing themselves for an invasion. He could know, he'd been part of such an operation often enough. 'Kakarot, fire everything you have at that!' 'What, why?' Goku was confused. 'Tell you later, now fucking listen to me and fire!' Firing his own Final Flash at the hole, he saw Kakarot charging his own attack. After the glow of both attacks had faded, he saw that the hole was still growing and that there were still plenty survivors and they were actually able to exit the hole on Earth's side. There was something oddly familiar about their enemies and their location, but he wasn't able to place figure out what at the moment. More energy blasts were headed their own way and he decided to take it up a notch or two. 'Kakarot, go super!'

Meanwhile the audience down below were cheering at the lightshow above. The two fighters were looking up in awe. They hadn't ever felt such power levels. They were feeling power that they could only dream of. 'Goku,' Vegeta Jr. started in an voice of awe, 'aren't those the two moves our grandfathers, you know, the saiyans, used most of the time?' After thinking back to all the stories they were told and thinking of Master Roshi, who had demonstrated the Kamehameha Wave often enough he was forced to agree. Even though it had been plenty diluted by now, their saiyan blood called for battle, called for them to fly up and do their part. But they suppressed it, knowing they'd be far out of their league. They walked off of the platform and stepped onto the grass together, at the same time. Officially, neither of them had won, and the semi-finals losers would actually have to battle each other for the title, but they simply didn't care. Now flying to an higher altitude, but still staying away at a safe distance they concentrated on viewing whatever battle was going on there. Goku could also confirm that it was indeed their grandfathers, given that they looked exactly like each other. Vegeta saw his brother-in-all-but-blood getting ready to blast upwards and join in. 'Don't.' He spoke in a calm voice, though he wasn't calm at all. 'You can feel the power radiating from their attacks. If we get in the way of whatever is attacking we'll just be at risk.'

'Look!' Goku said. 'Their hair has turned gold and you can see the air moving around them!' At that moment a hard wind started blowing around, originating from the warriors. The flame-haired fighter quickly made his way to the announcer. 'Listen, this might get dangerous, we can fight the last battle later. These people need to get out of here!'

Up in the sky the Prince decided to fully power up as more warrior were pouring in from the other side. On the side the third-class saiyan was mirroring his actions. Apparently the hole seemed unable to handle the energy that was passing through it and the process had been reversed, the enemies being blasted backwards. The hole was shrinking now, but another problem arose. It was pulling everything in its vicinity to itself and the saiyans had been pretty close to it.

The crowd was disappointed when the lights stopped and grudgingly walked out of the stadium. They were also quite disappointed about the fight ending like it had. Goku once again wanted to blast off and go up but was again stopped. 'No!' His friend said harshly. 'Look carefully. They're being pulled to something and they can't get away.'

As Vegeta struggled to get away from the miniature black hole, he finally realized what had been so familiar. In all his travels he had ever only seen one combination of green and blue and only ever once humanoid race with tails. They were saiyans and trying to get their hands on his home. Normally the last thought would have been accompanied by a surge of anger, but he was too shocked by the realization of who they were facing. _Saiyans?! But Kakarot and I are the last ones. _A thought passed through his brain, thinking back one of the experiments the saiyans had discovered that the Tuffles had been working on. A device that was able to connect to other dimensions. _Can it be?_ Vegeta faltered. Goku saw him slowly being pulled in and managed to get a hold of him, but it wasn't enough. They were both being pulled in now. Vegeta gathered himself but it was too late. The suction was too hard and they'd be on the other side any second now. The glow of Earth's sun faded as they had passed through. The sun seemed darker, not as bright as it should be on this side. The flame-haired saiyan looked around, noting the look in the eyes of the saiyans surrounding them. It had been a look he'd seen before, in the eyes of battle-obsessed and drug addicted saiyans, back in his youth. They'd always been swiftly executed but here it wasn't the case apparently. 'Kakarot, blast them!' Goku recognized the serious tone and blue and yellow energy blasts started heading towards the crazed saiyans. The slaughter had begun.

A/N:

Not the story my general followers might have been expecting, but this popped into my head late at night and just screamed to get written. Won't have canon characters but hey, it's been a long time and they've changed!

Constructive criticism, please! Flamers... Poor some water on ye!

Also, unbeta'd =(

Hope you enjoy this and the idea of what it might become!

Also, credits to LPphreek and his story Rediscovering Honor for making me realize Vegeta actually has flame-like hair!

~Lampp


End file.
